villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Malekith the Accursed (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Malekith is the main antagonist of Thor: The Dark World. He is portrayed by English actor Christopher Eccleston who also played the G.I. Joe villain, Destro and The Ninth Doctor in Doctor Who. Biography He is the leader of the Dark Elves who seeks to plunge the nine realms into darkness using his weapon the Aether. Malekith is first seen battling Odin's father Bor and his Asgardian forces when he attempts to unleash the Aether. Bor is victorious, which forces Malekith and his Dark Elves to retreat into suspended animation, until the Aether is found and bonded with a host. Thousands of years later Human scientist Jane Foster accidentally stumbles on the Aether and becomes bonded with it, this awakens Malekith and his army, sensing the Aether's power he hatches a plan to get his weapon back. After being infected by the Aether Foster is transported to Asgard by Thor for treatment, sensing this Malekith gives his liutenant, Algrim, a Kursed stone and secretly plants him with prisoners being transported to Asgard's holding cells. After Algrim uses the Kursed stone to turn into the powerful warrior "Kurse", he breaks free of his cell and manually drops Asgard's defenses letting Malekith and his army invade unhindered. Once within the halls of Odin's kingdom, Malekith and Kurse seek out Foster, however Frigga, Thor's mother, defends Jane and briefly fights Malekith resulting in her death at the hands of Kurse. An enraged Thor attacks the pair of Dark Elves, gravely wounding Malekith before they are both able to escape back to their home realm Svartalfheim, where Malekith is placed in a healing chamber. Eventually Thor and Loki, with Jane, track down Malekith to Svartalfheim once they arrive Malekith is able to sense the Aether within Jane and leaves his ship to meet Thor. After Loki seemingly betrays his brother and hands over Jane, Malekith proceeds to extract the Aether from Jane, Thor and Loki quickly reveal the betrayal was only a ruse and attempt to destroy the dark weapon with Thor's hammer. The Aether however quickly reassembles itself and it is subsequently ingested by Malekith himself, he then leaves for London, to complete his plans to bring darkness to the realms while Kurse stays behind to battle Thor and Loki, but is killed, seemingly at the cost of Loki's life. Malekith arrives in London and is greeted by Thor the two then duel, with Malekith using the power of the Aether and Thor using Mjolnir, with both being an even match for the other. Eventually a portal seperates the two during battle leaving Malekith on Earth and Thor in the Elf realm. Malekith, unaposed begins to unlash the Aether's full power, however Thor is able to come back using another portal, and a Tube train, in time to stop him. During their final battle Thor uses Eric Selvig's portal devices to impale Malekith through the chest, which after activating sends him back to Svartalfheim. The Aether shuts down, and Malekith's ship begins to crumble and fall into the London streets on Thor and Jane, only for Selvig to use another one of his portal devices to send the falling ship into Svartalfheim and crashing into a wounded Malekith, finally killing the Dark Elf for good. Trivia *In Hulk and The Agents of S.M.A.S.H Malekith has the same outfit as his Marvel Cinematic Universe Incarnation except that his skin is the same as his Comic Incarnation and the right half of his face is fully black. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Power Hungry Category:Empowered Villains Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil from the past Category:Aliens Category:Warmonger Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Sociopaths Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Male Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Immortals Category:Old Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Xenophobes Category:Mass Murderer Category:Warlords Category:Sequel Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Sorcerers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Scarred Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Outright Villains Category:Provoker Category:Supervillains Category:One-Man Army Category:Elves Category:Lego Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Dimension Travelers